


A Softie At Heart

by yuaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, kink meme deanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuaru/pseuds/yuaru
Summary: Vash has to admit, no matter how much he thinks of Luxembourg as an overly clean-cut, opportunistic pretty boy with too much money to burn, he’s quite a gentleman.That fact won’t stop him from messing with his head, though.-------Despite all their best efforts, Luxembourg and Liechtenstein are horrible at keeping their relationship secret. Switzerland, model big brother he is, takes it upon himself to talk to his sister's suitor.Kink Meme Deanon
Relationships: Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Luxembourg (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Softie At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Switzerland is normally depicted as an over-protective older brother, and I'd love to see an instance in which another nation (preferably male) wants to hang out with Liechtenstein platonically or pursue her romantically, and Switzerland does nothing because he has full trust in this other nation to treat her well.
> 
> Both country and human names are used, so Vash = Switzerland, Elise = Liechtenstein, and Luca = Luxembourg.

“Elise, I don’t think you understand. He’s fucking _terrifying_.”

Vash chokes as he downs the last of his coffee, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the newspaper splayed out on the table. He glances to his left, eyeing Liechtenstein and Luxembourg sitting side-by-side. They’re close together, but not too close to arouse suspicion. Though his view is partially blocked by a shelf, he can see Elise’s fingers intertwined with Luca’s, hands resting on his thigh.

Liechtenstein had told him that she only invited Luxembourg over to talk about new trade deals between their countries, but Vash knew that there was something more than just a simple business discussion at hand. The secretive hand-holding and frequent excuses to be alone over the past few months didn’t fly over his head, after all. But though he’d ever so often catch a glimpse of her wearing a new Cartier bracelet or Rolex, he had never questioned its origins. It was only a matter of time until one of them brought it up, or if he had an excuse to ask about it.

And now he’s got his excuse.

Switzerland has headphones on, but the volume’s low enough that he can hear their conversation over the drone of his podcast. Nevertheless, he turns it down until it’s basically muted.

Liechtenstein laughs in response, completely at ease. It’s a stark contrast to Luxembourg’s unusual lack of decorum. “How so?”

“I-I don’t know!” Luxembourg groans and lets his face fall into his hands, his perfectly slicked back hair becoming disheveled as he runs his fingers through. “I feel like he hates me! I don’t even understand; our countries are on good terms - we even signed that bilateral tax treaty a few months ago! It’s just-”

He suddenly straightens up, face pale and fists balled into his silk shirt. “Do you think he knows?”

“So what if he knows?” Elise takes a sip of her tea. Elbow at an angle, no slurping, and pinky finger up - perfect form, ingrained in her through years and years of mingling with Austrian nobles. “I don’t see the problem.”

“He’d probably castrate me with his bare hands if he ever found out…”

“I don’t think he’d go to that extent, love.”

“Remember what he did to Prussia a few years back? He couldn’t walk straight for a month! And Prussia wasn’t even shooting his shot at you.”

“He’s an exception. With the way he acts, it’s almost like he’s begging to be beat up. Anyway, Luca, you have to tell him _eventually_. There’s no getting out of it.”

“It’ll be on my terms, then. I’ve got to prepare for that.”

Liechtenstein nods, then scoots closer and leans her head against his shoulder. “Of course, dear.”

“I hope he hasn’t heard any of this,” Luxembourg moans.

“Look at him now! He’s too busy eating lunch - I bet all he’s thinking about is how well his stocks are doing.” Her eyes dart in Vash’s direction before giving Luca a silent peck on the cheek. “I know he seems like an overly-aggressive prude, but believe me, darling. Once you get to know him he’s really just a softie at heart!”

When Luxembourg leaves, Elise and Vash see him out at the front door. He shakes Vash’s hand, firm and confident - the type that a seasoned businessman spends years to perfect. Switzerland goes back into the house before Luca actually goes. He knows Elise. She’d take the chance to embrace him as soon as he leaves, and he doesn’t want to deprive her of that opportunity.

Vash has to admit, no matter how much he thinks of Luxembourg as an overly clean-cut, opportunistic pretty boy with too much money to burn, he’s quite a gentleman.

That fact won’t stop him from messing with his head a little, though.

* * *

Despite Luxembourg’s cool and collected persona, it’s incredibly easy to run him into a corner.

Vash gets his chance a few weeks later. Yet another meeting to discuss the tax treaty - in other words, excessively long and mostly filled with pleasantries rather than actual content. Vash has got to admire Luca’s ability to stay engaged. The entire time he sat poised and alert, deftly writing out notes with a fountain pen of all things. Vash couldn’t think of anything that he could be taking notes on; the same points had been rehashed over and over in every conference, every meeting, and every video call discussing this damned treaty.

He’s had enough of this ridiculous meeting. While one of his Federal Councillors is speaking, Switzerland unceremoniously clears his throat before requesting for a break.

One by one, people leave the room until it’s just the two nations left in the room. Just as Luxembourg gets up, Switzerland slams the door shut, a comically large scowl plastered on his face. “We need to talk.”

Luxembourg’s face immediately blanches. Though he’s almost as tall as his brother, he shrinks more and more with every passing second. Vash swallows back a laugh at the sight. He didn’t think it would be this easy to intimidate him.

Luca’s voice wavers, though he still maintains a professional, businesslike smile. “Sir, Switzerland-”

“Just call me Vash. No need for formalities,” Switzerland snaps. “This isn’t about me anyway. I wanna talk about you and Elise.”

He can just see the life leaving Luca’s eyes. Smile gone and eyes unfocused, he can only sit back down. Vash seats himself in the chair next to him and props his feet up on the table, arms crossed. “So.”

“Y-Yeah. So-”

“My best estimate is that you’ve been together for around four months?”

There’s no use lying and he knows it. “Right after the Schengen countries had that conference in Munich,” Luxembourg sheepishly mutters. He gives a weary chuckle, a strained smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You knew all this time?”

“I’ve seen my share of secret relationships the past few hundred years,” he says. “When you’ve worked for several Popes you’re bound to see at least a few hiding secret lovers.”

“Right.”

“That’s Catholicism for you.”

This doesn’t seem to do anything for Luca. In fact, he only seems to become more distraught. “Is this the part where you’re going to tell me to stay the hell away from her?” His voice momentarily breaks, but he clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “That’s absurd. She’s a nation herself! You don’t have to always watch over her like she’s a little kid-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Vash puts his feet down and holds his hands up. “I wasn’t going to say that at _all_.”

Luca’s eyes briefly widen but stay focused on his lap. “What is it, then?”

He places a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re a good guy. The only thing I don’t like is being kept out of the loop.” Vash slips his hands in his pockets. “You make her really happy.”

“You don’t disapprove?”

“It’s not my place to interfere with Elise’s love life.”

Luca lets out a laugh, propping himself back up in his chair. “God, I was honestly really worried about that. That’s good.”

“So I heard,” Switzerland muses. “You’re the first to actually date her, you know?”

“With all due respect, I think they’re just too intimidated by you to ask her out,” Luxembourg says. “She’s had her fair share of admirers.”

Vash has no idea how to respond to that. Frankly, he’s never thought of Liechtenstein being romantically involved with anyone before. Scrambling to say something, _anything_ , he just blurts out: “You guys are horrible at keeping your relationship secret.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten her so many gifts.” He pauses, a dumb, lovestruck smile on his face. “I’m happy I got with her.”

“And I’m happy she’s with someone that treats her so well. Though-” He shoots a quick glare at Luxembourg. “If anything happens…”

“Way ahead of you. I’ll be the first to punch myself in the face if I hurt her.”

The door of the conference room opens. Vash gets up and dashes into the corridor, making hurried excuses about using the restroom and getting a drink. He looks back at Luxembourg, still sitting in his seat. He’s chatting with the Swiss finance minister, making small talk about the weather, the economy, recent world news. It’s like a switch flipped him back to his normal, princely self. Switzerland can hardly believe this is the same guy who was almost shitting his pants a few minutes earlier.

He turns and shakes his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Yes, Luxembourg is an uptight pretty boy with too much money to burn, but one that makes Elise happy nonetheless. To Switzerland, that’s really all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Original link: https://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84699.html?thread=514734555#cmt514734555
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
